


Roy's Straight Friend

by Evilchuckles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humour, M/M, PWP, Painful but consensual sex, Pre-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles
Summary: Hughes is about to have a sexuality!surprise but it's Roy who might be in over his head





	Roy's Straight Friend

“I’m not drunk.” Roy remarked, from upside down on the sofa.

“Neither am I.” Hughes retorted while he emptied the third wine bottle of the evening into a pint glass. 

They drank some more.

Roy started humming contentedly.

Hughes threw a cushion at him. And missed.

“You know what _hic_ , you know what, you know what, you know what?” Roy said, waving a finger like a ticking clock.

“What?” Hughes asked, watching the finger move with an air of fascination.

“If anyone invades us now we’re completely screwed. Because, because you can’t even throw a cushion!” Roy went into peals of laughter. And fell off the sofa.

Hughes looked offended. Beardily. 

Roy reached out and tugged at the beard in question. “Your beard looks cross,” He remarked.

Hughes went cross eyed trying to look at his own, apparently enraged, beard. 

Roy laughed a bit more.

“How much wine have we had?” Roy enquired, eventually.

Hughes screwed his face up in thought. He looked at the empty bottles littering the floor. He counted the bottles. He counted them again. “Everybody’s,” He concluded at last. 

After having fallen off the sofa Roy had somehow ended up in Hughes’s lap. There was probably someone somewhere who could explain how that had happened but Roy was prepared to let it continue as a mystery. He looked up at Maes, who was inexplicably blurry, and grinned.

Maes grinned back.

“You’re pretty.” Maes informed him.

“That’s nice.” Roy nodded. “You’re beardy.” He squirmed about for a bit, trying to get comfortable despite all the buttons on Maes’ clothing (were there always this many buttons?) and then blinked as something was bought to his attention. “Maes?”

“Yup.”

“You’re...er...poking me.” Roy realised to his horror that he was blushing. He didn’t think he had ever done that before. Even as an adolescent. He had always tended to bypass blush and go straight to smirk.

“Oh...Well. You keep squirming about! Bound to happen.” Maes was blushing too now.

Roy suddenly had a _brilliant_ idea. He couldn’t believe it had never occurred to him before! Alcohol was great like that. So inspiring. “Hey, Maes. Let’s get off together.”

“What?” Maes’s voice was horror struck but Roy couldn’t help noticing that he was being poked more than ever. 

“Oh, like you never thought about it! I am pretty, after all. And there are no girls in the building. And we’re cadets in a single sex hostelry. I think it’s compulsory.”

“I don’t remember seeing experimental _hic_ homo sex in the training manual.” Maes told him. 

“It’s probably in the ap...appen...at the back,” Roy assured him. 

He sat up and faced his friend. Hughes was flushed and uncertain looking but hadn’t run away. Roy had to admit a certain perverse pleasure in Hughes’s embarrassment. Roy had been with men before (Roy had been with everyone who stood still long enough) but he knew that Hughes had only been with women. Roy was more than a little turned on by the idea of corrupting him. Hughes would be all reluctant and cautious and shy at first and then,

“Woah!” Roy yelled, as he found himself thrown onto his back on the rug and then kissed. Hard. Maes smelt of aftershave and clean sweat and tasted like wine. And Roy’s head was spinning from more than the booze because Maes couldn’t be _less_ reluctant. 

In fact Maes, his straight friend Maes, was kissing him in a way that stole Roy’s breath and his reason, tongue thrusting in to lay claim, hips grinding Roy deliciously into the floor. Roy didn’t even hesitate, he arched up, flung his arms around Maes’s neck and positively gloried in being pinned down and rutted against by someone who, if he was honest, he’d wanted for months. 

Maes tugged Roy’s head firmly to one side and latched onto his neck. 

And bit.

Roy yelped delightedly and thrust down shaking hands to disarrange as many clothes as necessary. Zips were tugged down, buttons torn off (buttons had stopped being manageable somewhere around bottle of wine number two) and then Roy had a hand full of something hotter, harder and most of all _bigger_ than he’d ever suspected might be lurking anywhere near Maes Hughes.

“Good grief...” Roy marvelled, eyes wide, staring down.

Then Maes said, “You think you can take it?” 

Roy’s mouth dropped open. How had he lost control of this situation quite so spectacularly? How had his gay-sex-virgin friend hijacked the evening? Roy had had every intention of being the one doing the fucking.

But...

He looked back down. It was just so...so...

Big...

What would one that big feel like? 

As soon as Roy thought that he knew he was buggered. Literally. 

“We’re going to need a lot of lube.” He announced, finally.

Hughes frowned, “What’s lube?”

‘God help me...’ Roy thought. 

 

Ten minutes later (it would have been five minutes later but Hughes had been very reluctant at first to, ‘put my fingers up your arse, are you serious?’) and Roy was panting and wet and as open as could be. It occurred to him that he probably wouldn’t be able to even attempt this without the relaxing effect of all the booze, but of course they wouldn’t even be in this situation without it. Or at least Hughes wouldn’t. Roy would have worried that he was taking advantage of his inebriated friend but, as Roy knelt there and Hughes began to push that huge thing into him, it was clearly Roy who was being taken advantage of.

He breathed hard through his nose and tried not to whimper. The stretch and burn was beyond anything he had ever experienced before and it was flirting with pain. 

“You alright?” Hughes panted into the back of Roy’s neck.

“Just.force.it.” Roy told him, through gritted teeth. 

Hughes groaned, his breath stirring Roy’s hair, and did as he was instructed. Roy cried out.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Remembering it later (and Roy did remember it, many times) he was only really aware of a stream of thought and sensation. 

_Yes, Maes...so big...so hard...yes, yes, wow...guh...Maes..._ All interspersed with moans and sobs and other noises that Roy couldn’t believe he was making. While Maes grunted behind him.  
And fucked him to within an inch of his life. Ramming into Roy’s body without pause and without apology. 

Just when Roy was about to crack up a strong hand wrapped round his cock and pumped him remorselessly to the strongest, loudest, most disabling orgasm of his life.

At which point Roy passed out.

 

When he woke he literally couldn’t move. He felt like he’d been had by a train. A friendly train. But still a train.

“Maes, I think you broke me.” He croaked.

A warm arm scooped him into a warm shoulder. Roy sighed happily, despite the burn in his backside. He could hear Maes’s heart beating. 

Guilt began to make her presence felt.

“Maes?” He ventured.

“Mmm?”

“Have we just done something really stupid?”

Maes rumbled an exhausted laugh. “Yeah, but we usually do.”

“Are we still friends? Because I know you’re straight. You might be happy now but you’re going to panic in the morning.” Roy said, anxiously. 

“Roy, look at the clock.”

Roy looked. Six a.m.

He glanced up at Maes who was smiling. “It’s already morning.” Maes told him.


End file.
